


Candlelit Dinner, Candlelit House

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Fluff, just one of them happens to be a bit of disaster but that's okay, just two wives being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Clary really was just trying to make dinner for her wife, she didn't intend to catch their kitchen on fire. It just kind of happened.





	Candlelit Dinner, Candlelit House

**Author's Note:**

> Another inspiration from the otp prompt generator! 
> 
> I wrote a little [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848199/chapters/49930763) to this!

Maia stares at the remains of their kitchen her hands on her hips. Behind her the quite opening and closing of the front door and the shuffling of a few sets of feet sound.

“They’re gone,” Clary says from behind her footsteps hesitantly inching towards her. She doesn’t come close, a rarity for the two of them. “They said everything should be clear and to not do what I did in the future, or possibly ever enter a kitchen or light a candle when left alone again.”

Maia huffs out a laugh and turns to look at her wife. She’s not mad, not really. After the initial fear of coming home and having to shoulder past two bulky firemen just to get inside the front door to find her unharmed wife she’d settled.

Now though looking at the charred remains of their kitchen she feels a little annoyed that this happened.

“When we moved into the new place,” she starts inching a little closer to Clary. “What is the one thing I told you not to do?”

Clary turns her eyes away as she responds, “Burn down the house.”

“And what did you do?” Maia asks with a raised brow.

Clary bites her lip and smiles shyly, “Made you dinner.”

There’s a bit of a question mark at the end and Maia tilts her head. The silence carries for a moment the two of them sharing back and forth looks for a few too many beats. Eventually Maia just raises one of her eyebrows back up.

Clary huffs in response. “And burnt down the house,” she admits a little dejectedly. “But really just the kitchen so, you know.”

She trails off clearly uncertain of how to finish that sentence. Maia’s inching towards not being annoyed, due to how cute Clary’s being, but holds it up a little longer so she can get a proper explanation of what exactly happened.

“I missed you explaining the incident to the firefighters,” Maia says. “What exactly happened?”

“Well,” Clary says moving forward a bit. “I know how works been rough this week so I was making you a nice candlelit dinner, spaghetti, homemade sauce the whole nine yards. And I put the sauce on the stove and then went to light the candles on the counter.”

“Why’d you light the candles on the counter and not on the dining room table?” Maia asks.

“Convenience?” Clary shrugs before soldiering on. “Anyways, I was lighting all the candles and I forgot about the sauce, until the sauce caught on fire, which caught the towel I left next to the sauce on fire and when I rushed over to put it out I knocked over four of the candles.”

“Four of the candles? Implying there were more than four?” Maia asks a little incredulous. “How many candles does it to take to light this dinner?”

“Like twelve or fourteen,” Clary waves off continuing on again. “So, the candles fell and that caught the paper towel rack on fire and it just kind of spread from there and I couldn’t get to the sink to do anything about it, so.” She stops gesturing at large to the charred sectioned off kitchen.

“Baby,” Maia says fondly her annoyance turning into something softer, something more like fondness. They’ll have to remodel their entire kitchen, but what matters most is her wife was trying to do something sweet for her and is completely safe and unharmed.

“I know, it’s ridiculous and now our kitchen is dead and we’re gonna have to pay to have it fixed. I’ll probably have to try and sell my new painting for two hundred thousand dollars, which is definitely not going to work. Or I’m gonna have to get a real job,” Clary rambles. “And we don’t have a kitchen now so we’re going to starve to death.”

Maia starts laughing and Clary’s face falls a bit. Maia steps up right in front of her wife hands automatically circling her waist to pull her close.

“Are you mad?” Clary asks quietly as her hands settle on Maia’s biceps.

Maia shakes her head, “I’m not mad.” She means it, she really isn’t even a little bit mad now. “And we won’t starve, takeout exists and we can always buy new appliances and plug them in other rooms temporarily to cook.”

“But the repairs are gonna be expensive and we literally just moved into this house a month ago.”

“We can handle it,” Maia assures quickly. They can. Maia’s promotion at her biotech company had been a big inspiration for putting the down payment on the house in the first place, a little renovation and repair is manageable. “Also, your job is a real job and you could absolutely sell a painting for two hundred thousand dollars. Which is not what this is going to cost by the way.”

Her sweet, beautiful wife knows absolutely nothing about home renovations clearly. Maia knows enough from her brother.

Clary finally smiles, “I know you mean all the other stuff, but you’re just saying the twenty-thousand-dollar thing cause you’re married to me.”

Maia shakes her head, placing a light kiss on Clary’s nose which causes her face to scrunch up adorably.

“I am not, you’re the most talented painter in the whole world and every single one is worth one million dollars.”

Clary chuckles, smiling as she moves her hands down to tangle her fingers with Maia.

“Want to go out to dinner?”

“Sure, we should probably eat out less for a few months though, to help pay for this,” Maia says pulling Clary to the door and grabbing her keys from the bowl. “Let’s go over to Magnus and Alec’s for an unexpected and completely uninvited dinner, Magnus always makes the best stuff.”

“Ooh, good idea,” Clary says with a laugh. “Hopefully we just don’t catch an Alec dinner night.”

Maia grimaces, “Let’s hope if it is Magnus convinced him to make breakfast for dinner.” Clary shakes her head seriously, Alec’s inability to cook is no joking manner he’s lucky he married a man with culinary talent.

“And,” Maia adds. “If Alec made dinner we’ll just play the ‘our house caught on fire card’ which will guilt them into ensuring we have a very good dinner.”

“You’re a genius,” Clary cackles as they pour out of the door leaving their charred kitchen and the lingering smell of smoke and burnt spaghetti behind.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a fact that Alec never allows Clary to trash talk his cooking skills ever again, because he may be a rough cook, but at least he’s never tried to burn down his home :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
